Dear Little One
by PuppiesAreAdorable
Summary: A collaboration of drabbles. NEWEST: Mother?
1. Dear Little One

__

(A/N: Halo. Sorry for the lack of updating on other stories. My internet's been real temperamental lately. And I broke my right arm so I can only type one-handed, so it takes me twice as long. Meh.

This is a challenge prompt I did from TheMuseBunny . proboards . com.)

_Challenge:_ For this contest choose either a **sofa, piano**, or **pair of high heels** and write a about its life from the point of view of the object.

_Title: _Dear Little One  
_Fandom: _InuYasha  
_Pairings: _Slight InuYasha/Kagome  
_Rating: _K  
_Warnings: _Spoilers  
_Summary: _Oh dear little one, where have you gone?  
_Object Chosen: _Sofa  
_Word Count: _635

I have seen you grow up, little one. I remember since you a little baby, lying on me because you could not yet sit up. You cannot remember that far back, but I can. I can remember a lot of things.

I can still feel your little feet as you bounced on me, pushing down as hard as you could because you wanted to touch the ceiling. You were never able – your limbs were much too small – but I always caught you well you fell back down. Your mother told you to get down before you got hurt, but I wouldn't have let you, not if you landed on me.

I comforted you whenever you were sick and had to stay home from school; your body much too warm and yet you were still shivering. I cradled you, a silent plea for you to become well once more.

The countless hours you watched television, I was right there with you. It did not matter if it was cartoons or reality or crime. When you laughed, I laughed. When you were scared, I let you burry your face in me. When you cried, I was there for you.

When you once spilled a drink on me, I recall you hastily cleaned me up because you did not want your mother to see it. There was still a light stain, but you hid it with a pillow. It was not until a few weeks later that she found it. You just shrugged when she questioned you and blamed it on your brother. I do not know why you lied, little one. Your mother would not have punished you.

Your friends came over from time to time. You all would sit down if you were going to watch television or a movie. I enjoyed listening to your banter, the laughs warming me.

You reached a certain age, and you started to leave for long periods of time. I did not know where you went, and it worried me. I hoped that you were safe. I overheard your grandfather talking on the phone; he told them you were sick. That was wrong. If you were, you would have been here and I would be comforting you. After a while a boy started coming for you. Where were you two going? Sometimes, when he came and you were still at school, he would come and sit. I was glad that he was able to relax, because I could see that whenever you came home, he was always happy to see you. Any friend of yours is one of mine.

Suddenly, you stopped leaving for long periods of time. I never saw the boy again. I could tell you were upset. What happened, little one? Whenever you were alone, you would cry and whisper that you missed him. You stopped, however, but you never recovered. You stared at the television for longs periods of time, not really watching whatever was on. I was so worried, and my silent comforts were of no use. Oh, how I ached for you.

You left once more. Now it is your mother that I am holding, attempting to sooth her as she pours out her grievances. She misses you so much, little one. She does not blame you, however. She wanted you to go back to the boy. You were not happy here; your heart was with him. Still, she misses and worries about you, wondering if you were safe and happy, if she was now a grandmother.

I was glad that you now had what you wanted, that you were happy. I, like your mother, still worried and missed you. I only have these memories to link me to you. If, I could, I would sigh.

Oh dear little one, where did you go?


	2. Mother?

_(A/N: I have decided to make this a collection of drabbles from challenges and prompts I get from The Muse Bunny . com.)_

Title: Mother?  
Author: PuppiesAreAdorable  
Rating: K  
Genre: Family/Tragedy  
Fandom: InuYasha

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sad?"

". . . No, I am not sad."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I am crying out of guilt, my son."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because of me, you'll never be able to have a normal life."

"What do you mean? I like it here, mother. Mother, please stop crying. Mother?!"

"I am so sorry, my son. I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what? Mother? Stop! Please! I don't understand!"

"Let go of my hand. You must leave here immediately."

"What?! I don't want to leave you!"

"Goodbye, my son."

". . . Mommy?"


End file.
